The Kingdom of Ecreador
"In the south they first saw them.... strange ships with white sails with a red cross.... they had sticks that spit fire.... and from their ships they heard thundering sounds...." Not much was known of the lands known as the Dark Lands in Middle Earth.... they thought it was an uninhabited area with nothing special.... The people from Ecreador hail from the Dark Lands, the north eastern tip of Morenore they come from. They come to Middle Earth to seek gold and riches. Ecreador was originally a county around the city of Hanara, which in the first half of the 2nd Age became a vassal of the Empire of Avhala. On the death of Philippe III of Avhala in S.A 2035, the Empire of Avhala was divided into 2 parts: Ecreador and Avhala. Philippe's son Gonzalo inherited Ecreador, whereas his illegitimate son Ramiro received Avhala, but Gonzalo was killed soon after and all the land he owned went to his brother Ramiro, thus becoming the first de facto king of Ecreador although he never used that title. A while later, García Sánchez took over the kingdom of Avhala, thereby becoming García Sánchez III. Ramiro, who had just died, had a son called Escobar. Escobar then became King Escobar II. García who was powerhungry, decided to invade Ecreador and subjugate them. Escobar remained king, but became García's puppet. By defeating the son of García, Juan I of Avhala, Escobar achieved independence for Ecreador. His son Sancho Ramírez, who also inherited the kingdom of Avhala, was the first to call himself "King of the Ecreadorians and Avhalans". The Ecreadorian domains expanded to the south, conquering land from the country Mahar, under the rule of Alfonso the Battler. After Alfonso the Battler died childless in T.A 100, different rulers were chosen for Avhala and Ecreador, and the two kingdoms ceased to have the same ruler. After a long period of time, explorers from Ecreador found undiscovered islands in the south east of the Dark Lands (or Hamhír according to the inhabitants of this continent) which were rich and filled with gold and spices. Avhala and Ecreador soon started colonizing these areas, until they bumped into eachother which led to a war between Ecreador and Avhala which Ecreador easily won. This led to tensions between Avhala and Ecreador, Ecreador then took all colonies from Avhala. One day, an explorer from Ecreador went to the north-west and found the gigantic continent of Middle-Earth (Darán according to Ecreador). He went back to the king, Pedro IV, and told him about this new lands. The Ecreadorians, who had just managed to get cannons and muskets, decided to conquer and colonize these new areas. A few years later Ecreador established the city of Valientes in Rhûn, and the city of Abhar in the bushlands of far harad. They are planning to form new cities in Middle Earth and to subjugate the native population. At this moment, the Kingdom of Ecreador only knows that this is a land with lots of oppurtunities. They do not know anything about the war of the ring. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Events Category:Roleplay Factions Category:Manish Factions